The Evil Within
by ljteceno
Summary: Creepypasta fanfic with Jeff and maybe others. This my first fanfic, so tips are greatly appreciated. Tell me if you like it and would like to see more. Thanks!
1. Intruder

"Hello, 911. Please state your emergency." recited the operator, in a calm condition.

"Help! Please help me! There's someone downstairs!"

"Ma'am, you're going to have to calm down. Now, what is your first name?"

"My- My name is Sara. Send the police down here!"

"Now Sara, tell me where you live. That way I'll send the authorities along your way."

"33 Rose Oak Road! What do I do? I hear him! He's coming upstairs." I tried to quiet down, since it sounded like he was getting closer.

"Honey, just stay quiet and find a hiding pla-"

The phone suddenly cut out, along with the lights. It must have been him, the person, the thing that is inside my house. The thing who making its way upstairs right now.

"Need to hide. Need to hide" I repeat to myself in a hushed tone. I stay as calm as possible, albeit thinking of the things he'll do to me. Will he just kill me quickly, or take his time, enjoying every bit of pain he unmercifully inflicts on me. Or will he do something absolutely mortifying to any sane being?

I think of hiding in my closet or underneath my bed. No, I can't, those are the most obvious hiding places. I think of hiding outside of my window, on the little roof.

"HA HA HA HA! Come on out, you little bitch!" sneers the "demon" just outside my room. As he starts to laugh, I attempt to open the window, but to no avail.

"Come on! Come on, open!" I shriek, with every bit of fear in my voice. Then he starts to kick down my door. _BOOM BOOM BOOM! _Although the door is locked, it will be open in a matter of seconds. I decide to grip my heavy lamp, and use it to smash out the window. When it finally breaks to nothing but shards, he finally breaks through.

"Ah, finally found you!" He charges at me, as if like a stampeding bull. Luckily, I still hold the heavy lamp, and with all my might, I heave it, barely stopping him. I then try to get out, in the process receiving many cuts on my hands from the tiny shards. As I am out the window, he leaps through, with little effort. He grips my hand, making the little slashes ache even more. I finally catch a glimpse of his face. His face is snow white, while around his eyes look burnt, a midnight black. The eyes always stare, always observing. His smile was the worst part. It was an abnormal, eerie smile, none of human proportions. "You fought back, and I don't like that. Now go to sleep."

"NO!" I shriek, with nothing but helplessness in my voice. His grip intensifies, and he points his knife inches toward me, forever getting closer to my throat. "Let go of me!"

"Okay, if you insist… Ha Ha Ha!" His demonic grin increases in size as he drops me from the third floor of my home to the earth below.


	2. Summer

_AUTHOR'S NOTE:_

_I will try to update once, maybe twice a day. If I cannot for a certain reason, or I just forget, I will try to update two in a day. Thanks for the reviews and I will try to keep up the writing. Thanks!_

**_2 WEEKS EARLIER_**

I walked out of class, invigorated by the feeling of the last day of school, and the first day of summer. My mind was running with plans for the summer, thinking of all the things I could do with my friends. I could go to the mall with Sophia, go to the movies with Jacob, or even have a sleepover with a ton of my friends. Walking through the rowdy hallways, the students rejoicing for summer, I was getting closer and closer to freedom from the prison that is high school. As I rounded the corner, I saw Emma, my little sister, one of my best friends.

"Hey sis!" I shout, over the loud sounds of the growing crowd. I try my hardest to make my way through the mass of people, and I slowly do so. "So, how was your last day of school?" I ask politely.

"Meh, nothing special" replies Emma, in a hushed tone. She isn't one for talking around strangers and she doesn't even like most people at our school. "Miss Morgan's class was a bit of a bore, but I managed to keep myself awake, as always." We start to shove our way through the people in our path. "How about you?"

"In Mister Leroy's class, we did a few skits, but then we had a little party on stage and we had cookies and juice. Nothing special." Emma seems really quiet, so I try to keep her attention on our conversation. As we push open the double doors that make up the entrance of our school, we meet the warm embrace of summer. "Are you okay? You seem kind of quiet. Well, quieter than usual" I say jokingly, but her face still stays in the frown that she has had since I saw her.

"Nothing, nothing. Everything's fine, I'm okay" she responds, although a little too quickly. Something isn't right. I decide that someone probably made fun of her, and she just doesn't want to talk about it. I'll speak to her later, with Mom or Dad or someone. The crowd is getting spread out, and we are able to walk freely now. Neither of us dare to talk, as she probably will only respond to my attempts with a hushed answer and she probably just doesn't wish to talk. As we get onto the sidewalk and start to walk home, we notice him. The person on the other sidewalk. He stand there, just watching just observing us. Emma starts to walk faster, and I take my eye away from the mysterious figure to keep up, and when I look back, he is nowhere to be found.


End file.
